dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4 (Super)
と |romaji = Kami to Kami |english = |viz = |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = Chapter 3 |next = Chapter 5 |arc = Battle of Gods Arc |japanese date = September 19, 2015 |english date = July 29, 2016 |episode = DBS008, DBS009, DBS010, DBS011, DBS012, DBS013 & DBS014 |characters = * Guarana |techniques = * Super Saiyan God * Limit Breaker Kamehameha |tools = }} と |Kami to Kami}} is the fourth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Gokū tells Beerus he has an idea to find the Super Saiyan God—summon and ask Shenron. Gokū uses the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron, who explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation achieved when six kindhearted Saiyan fuse their energy together. The Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail as they are one Saiyan short. Suddenly, Videl intervenes and reveals that she is pregnant with Gohan's child who has Saiyan blood. The Saiyans along with Videl attempt to transform Gokū and succeed, allowing Gokū to become a Super Saiyan God. Gokū battles Beerus again and this time manages to keep up with the Hakaishin. When they fly at each other at near full speed and power, the impact of their punch sends huge shockwaves all over the universe and damages several planets. The Old Kaiōshin begins fearing that the universe will crumble if the battle continues; the East Kaiōshin says that he has found the Nameccian Dragon Balls. However, the elderly Kaiōshin orders the East Kaiōshin to return the Dragon Balls to Namek as they are not the ones Champa is looking for. The battle between Gokū and Beerus moves into Earth's orbit; Beerus attempts to destroy the Earth with a large energy sphere. However, Gokū uses his Kamehameha and destroys Beerus' energy sphere. Before the battle can continue, Whis appears before Beerus and says that they must leave. Beerus decides to end their battle and tells the battered Gokū to train and become stronger. Beerus reveals that there are twelve universes and their universe is called the Seventh Universe. Beerus tells Gokū that he is the Hakaishin for the Seventh Universe. Beerus and Whis then leave. Meanwhile, in a distant universe, one of Freeza's scout ships detect what appears to be gigantic Dragon Balls. Before the captain of the scout ship, Guarana, can report this information, Champa destroys the ship. On planet Freeza No. 17, Tagoma informs Sorbet that Guarana's scout ship has been destroyed. Sorbet realizes their military strength has been further reduced; Sorbet decides that they have no choice but to find a planet with Dragon Balls and use them to revive Freeza. Champa's attendant warns him that Beerus will catch on to them quickly if he takes further action. Champa decides to head home, saying that next time he will bring Beerus a special, little souvenir. Trivia * There are some differences between the anime and manga adaption in this chapter. For instance: ** In this chapter, after Shenron reveals to the Dragon Team the requirements of making a Super Saiyan God, Gokū successfully becomes a God in the first attempt. In the anime, it took three tries for Gokū to become a God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 ** In addition, in this chapter, Gohan claimed he couldn't sense his father's ki after Gokū transformed into a Super Saiyan God, and Piccolo informed his former student that normal beings cannot sense the ki of Gods, impressing Whis. In the anime, Whis had told Gohan that non-gods cannot sense godly ki.Dragon Ball Super episode 10 ** Furthermore, in the chapter, Gokū and Beerus initially clashed on the ship rather than above it in the anime, and the two ended up fighting over a city before ending up in space. In the anime, these two never fought near a city, and combated each other over the ocean and on an island before heading into space.Dragon Ball Super episode 11 ** Moreover, in this chapter, Gokū maintained the Super Saiyan God transformation for the entire fight, and destroyed Beerus' Sphere of Destruction with a Kamehameha before finally running out of energy and reverting to his base state. In the anime, Gokū had lost the Super Saiyan God transformation, but retained the godly power as a normal Super Saiyan,Dragon Ball Super episode 13 and Gokū's Kamehameha clashing with one of Beerus' attacks caused the Sphere of Destruction to appear, and Gokū destroyed it by punching it in his base state.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 ** Additionally, in the chapter, after Gokū ran out of energy from destroying Beerus' attack, Beerus holds off on destroying the Earth, and informs the Gokū that he is the Hakaishin of the seventh universe, with there being twelve in all, and that Whis is his master, before both the Hakaishin and his attendant fly off. In the anime, there was no such conversation or revelation, and Gokū had fallen to Earth (only to be caught by Vegeta), and Beerus had intended to destroy the Earth before randomly falling asleep. ** Also, in this chapter, Champa had destroyed one of the ships from Freeza's Army, which contained character Guarana, who has not yet appeared in the anime. In the anime, however, Champa and his attendant simply fly past a ship from Freeza's Army that contained Sorbet and his henchman, and Champa gets her to destroy a planet.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 References Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters